winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Magpie
}} Daughter: Sire: }} Mother: }} Brothers: Sister: |pup = River's Pup |adult = Magpie |past = Pup, Packmate, Lone-Wolf |current = None |status = Deceased |image 3 = File: Magpie.pup.jpg |image 2 = File: Magpie.juv.jpg |image 1 = File: Magpie.jpg }}Magpie is a large black-and-grey male wolf with a white belly, face, muzzle, and chest, a black stripe on his muzzle, and crafty brown eyes. Personality Magpie was a deceitful and selfish wolf who rarely thought about the needs of others, including his own daughter. He was sneaky, very skilled at stealing prey from others to survive, and was a good liar. Backstory and Facts *Magpie was born in the Drylands, an arid, rocky land with little vegetation. His birthpack lived near their rivals, the Willow Woods pack, who resided in a lustrous weeping willow grove. The alpha of their pack refused to share prey or the land, and ordered his pack to chase away anybody from Magpie's pack. *When Magpie was three moons old he learned to steal prey from the Willow Woods pack. *Later, his mother starved to death, prompting his father to take his pups and leave. However, he was only allowed to take Magpie and had to leave behind the other two. *They traveled for a while and survived by taking prey from nearby packs. They moved from territory to territory, and were eventually caught, which resulted in the death of Magpie's father. *Magpie continued stealing from packs to survive and eventually meets Canyon's mother, Sweet Pea. He tried to give his former lifestyle to join her pack, but secretly begins teaching his daughter how to take prey from others. *Magpie and his daughter Canyon were discovered and kicked out, causing Sweet Pea to become heart-broken and leading to her death from grief soon afterwards. *Magpie repeated the cycle from his youth, using Canyon to steal prey and moving them every moon or so. Eventually, they ended up in the Briar-Forest Pack's territory, and Magpie crossed paths with Spilled Blood, who murdered him for his subpar parenting. *It is heavily implied that Canyon would be left alone for long periods of time (sometimes weeks) by Magpie. **It was also later revealed that he left his daughter to face down an angry giantfur alone. Quotes :Magpie looked at Spilled Blood and sighed dramatically. "Why do you never understanding this, Canyon? We look out for ourselves and no one else." He said. "I'm going back to camp. Stay here and help him if you like." ― Magpie leaving Canyon behind to take care of Spilled Blood :"I see. So you'd say your father has taught you how to live well on your own?" Spilled Blood's eyes narrowed to slits. "But he's still willing to leave you with a potentially dangerous stranger-wolf, isn't he? He must not care about your welfare that much. He should have taught you about how dangerous of it is to trust strangers." :"You aren't exactly dangerous, Squirrel. Not in your current condition." Canyon said casually. His words had affected the young she-wolf, though. Her shoulders slumped and she looked unhappy and dispirited. ― Canyon's doubts about Magpie :. He curled up tight, and as he closed his eyes, the black-and-gray wolf's face from before appeared in his mind. Canyon's father had already proven himself to be a rotten, fox-hearted excuse for a wolf." ― Spilled Blood's thoughts on Magpie Family Tree Category:Males Category:Wolves Category:Lone Wolves Category:Deceased Category:The Outlands Loners